voluntad de fuego
by hatihati-chan
Summary: Les invito a leer una historia poco común donde Hinata Hyuga se mostrara fuerte por los que ama, pues su voluntad de fuego arde en su pecho, por que ella es la primogénita nuestro querido neji volverá pero ¿ que sucederá con el sello? se lograran disolver las ramas? ¿Que hacen Itachi y Sasuke viviendo en el antiguo barrio uchiha? yagregenlealahistoriqueelcorazónnosepuedeignorar
1. Chapter 1

**La voluntad de fuego**

 **-Hola, hoy mientras tenía un tiempo de ocio, tuve esta idea y la tuve que escribir, espero que les guste y la sigan**

 **(Este capítulo a sido editado, gracias al consejo que he recibido de una lectora,**

 **Blacklady Hyuuga, muchas gracias, espero sigas leyendo la historia y te guste la trama.**

* * *

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la guerra Shinobi y las cosas poco a poco se están acomodando, tobi o más bien conocido como óbito logro revivir a algunas personas antes de desaparecer totalmente, entre ellas destacan Neji Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha

Este último vive en la antigua residencia de su clan junto a su tonto hermano menor, los dos pertenecen a Ambu, aunque el primogénito de la casa Uchiha este año será el Jounin a cargó de un grupo Gennin

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, las cosas no están muy bien ya que su líder, producto de una batalla a quedado en un coma prolongado y dentro del clan se han creado rivalidades entre los que optan por el sistema arcaico de el sellado y la separación de ramas

Hasta el momento Hinata junto a su primo han podido controlar la lucha interna, ya que la presencia de los primogénitos de ambas ramas, reconocidos por sus logros en la Guerra impone cierto respeto a los más ancianos, y los jóvenes casi en su totalidad siguen con fervor el ideal de la igualdad

El hokage Hatake Kakashi , ha llamado a todos los próximos instructores que habrán ese año

Estos son; Itachi Uchiha, Tenten Ama, Hinata Hyuga y aunque muchos no lo crean Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru desde su posición mira a sus compañeros que formaran a la próxima generación, la mayoría son sus amigos, son de los legendarios 12 de konoha a excepción del mayor de todos Itachi, pero por Naruto se sabe que aquel chico es de confianza, leal a la aldea y sus valores

Por lo cual puede entrever el plan de kakashi , para la siguiente generación. El tercero con ellos quería grupos independientes y especializados, de pelea directa, rastreo, jutzus especializados, etc.

El viejo visualizo el futuro cuando los agrupo, la prueba evidente de ello fue la formación de los sucesores de los legendarios sannin

Pero ahora kakashi quizás quiera algo diferente, pues en aquella sala se encuentran especialistas en armas, en taijutzu, en frente de batalla y en especial genjutzu y aunque sea problemático en estrategia

 **Bueno ustedes han sido citados, ya que, empezaran a instruir a los genin este año, que será especial, ya que se iniciará un nuevo sistema, donde lo fundamental será la unidad de ustedes cuatro.**

 **Es obvio que entre Hinata, ten ten y Shikamaru hay más afinidad, por lo que han pasado juntos, pero yo quiero que se conozcan más afondo entre ustedes e Itachi**

 **Por lo cual el primer pasó para que todos se conozcan de una mejor forma será que convivan, pero no crean que los mandare a vivir a una casa a todos juntos .**

 **Esta será una misión de rango S, se realizara en el bosque prohibido, esta consiste en que se conozcan a fondo, ya que antiguamente se han desprotegido a los estudiantes, ahora los maestros serán como una red que impedirá cualquier acercamiento hostil a los reyes de la hoja**

 **De ustedes depende el fracaso o el existo del futuro, comunico la máxima autoridad de la aldea**

- **Hai, lord hokage** , respondieron en una sola voz

Y acordando la partida al bosque prohibido, para la mañana del otro día, todos se esfumaron en una nube de humo...

* * *

 **-Hey nessan, ¿Por qué en tu maleta solo llevas armamento y pergaminos?**

 **-Porque voy a una misión, ya te lo explique Hanabi chan**

 **-Tss, Solo Hanabi, ya estoy grande sabes , por lo que me explicaste no vas a una lucha, lleva más cosas para divertirte.**

 **-Hanabi, en una misión una kunoichi siempre tiene que ir preparada**

 **-¿Y cuanto me decías que durará?**

 **-Hehe como una semana mínimo**

 **-¿Queeee? Pero Hinata, que haré yo, en ese tiempo me dejaras sola?**

Hinata de espaldas a la menor ordenando su maleta, tenía una discreta sonrisa rosando sus labios

 **-Pero si Hanabi sama, es ya toda una adulta, sabrá manejar de sobra al abuelo y todo el clan, dijo de forma estoica la mayor**

 **-¡Hinata no es gracioso! El viejo tiene una cara de miedo, y lo sabes**

 **-Jajajaaja! Que no te oiga, yo sospecho que olfatea el miedo y no te preocupes Neji nissan debe estar por llegar a casa**

 **-¡JA! Su cara no dicta mucha diferencia de la del anciano.**

- **Hanabi, te estoy escuchando y yo que te entrene y apoye para que accedieras a la prueba de acceso a gennin**

Se escucho la ronca voz del peli- castaño, que luego de volver a la vida eran los ojos de su prima mayor, que se enfrento a la panda de viejos del consejo del clan, dejando atrás sus miedos pueriles, para que no fuese nuevamente sellado

- **Neji sensei** dijo la menor melosamente al castaño, tu sabes que no hablo enserio

- **Hn, eso espero, Hinata sama, necesito hablar con usted, de forma urgente.**

Hai

Cuando los mayores se iban retirando la pequeña hablo **: Hinata neesan, por lo menos deja hacer tu maleta, ya que te vas por tanto tiempo, dijo con ojos de cachorro.**

 **-Espero que esté lista al volver** dijo Hinata al cerrar su puerta.

Neji con sus cejas algo arqueadas por la manipulación de la menor a la mayor, le recomendó a su prima revisar la mentada maleta antes de partir

* * *

Por otro lado en la casa de Itachi Uchiha

Se veía a dos pelinegros conversando en el jardín de su residencia luego de un arduo entrenamiento, **Sasuke ¿Por qué no aceptaste tomar a un grupo de gennin?**

 **-Eso no es lo mío Itachi me siento mejor en ambu, mientras el idiota de Naruto todavía no llega**

 **-Hm, ¿no me digas que quieres tener con él una relación como la de Gai, con kakashi?**

 **-Grr, no te burles de mi Nissan, es solo que quiero esperarlo, para cumplir la promesa de avanzar juntos. Aunque obviamente mi alumno será mejor que el suyo. Pero cuéntame ¿qué tal te fue a ti?**

- **Bien supongo, nadie me miro con hostilidad de mis compañeros, ellos son todos de tu generación, hay un Nara una Hyuga y una chica especialista en armas**

 **-Mmmm, ya veo, el Nara según Naruto es un gran tipo, por lo que yo recuerdo es un flojo muy inteligente, La Hyuga es una chica algo tímida que de pequeña se desvivía por el dobe, según él,una gran persona, yo creo que eso lo dice porque fue la única en mirarlo cuando era un gamberro y la especialista en armas es más bien una chica de una generación un año antes que nosotros, estaba en el equipo de Neji Hyuga, supongo es una gran kunoichi.**

 **-Mmmm, me iré una semana de misión con ellos, espero te encargues de la casa tonto hermano menor** dando por terminada la conversación Itachi le golpeo como de costumbre la frente a Sasuke.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

y espero fervientemente sus comentarios

y criticas constructivas, que me sirvan para mejorar, siempre que estas sean con total respeto

... :D :D :D :D ...:D :D :D :D...


	2. Chapter 2:Empieza el cruce de caminos

Voluntad de fuego

Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les guste

Bueno quiero agradecerles a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia.  
y mucho más a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentarios, los cuales me hacen muy feliz  
yuli2401: qué bueno que te haya interesado, espero sigas leyendo la historia  
Uchihahana: bueno, yo cuando la empecé a escribir tenia realmente la misma interrogante, pero la he logrado resolver con mucho esfuerzo y me inclinare por tu segunda opción, ya que he pensada otra historia para la primera  
Chise: espero te siga interesando

Blackalady Hyuuga: reitero las gracias por tus consejos.

aah también les quiero decir que esto dos capítulos son como una introducción al contexto en el que viven los personajes, en el siguiente, se empezara a desarrollar más la historia

 _ **Sin más me despido y espero que disfruten el capitulo**_

 _ **(pdt: los diálogos son con negrita)**_

 _ ** Empieza el cruce de caminos **_

Bueno aquí estábamos, los cuatro dentro del bosque prohibido y la verdad no teníamos la mínima idea de cómo empezar a conocernos , para ser sincera hace poco antes de ver las caras de confusión de mis compañeros , solo pasaba por mi mente la conversación que había llevado a cabo con mi primo Neji, donde básicamente me trato de advertir que el anciano del consejo, que cabe destacar es nuestro abuelo, estaba poniéndose en movimiento, para tendernos una trampa y lo más probable es que para llevarla a cabo se necesitara de hacerle algo a su querida hermana menor Hanabi, ya que, era bien conocido por el clan, que era su debilidad, el talón de Aquiles de la revolucionaria Heredera, era como los ancianos estaban viendo a su hermanita.

Y realmente les resultaría pues si Hanabi caía ella se desmoronaría y si ella desfallecía, Neji, su protector, su hermano, se vería desesperado.

Por lo que era imperante proteger a la heredera menor, por el momento solo confiaría en su Nissan y en Koh, sus hombres de confianza en la mansión.

Pero lo imperante en ese momento era que ella estaba en una extraña misión rango S, con tres personas que se veían tantos o más confundidos que ella, en cómo llevarla a cabo.

Pero bendito fuera el genio estratega del grupo, que aunque su apariencia no le ayudara a imponerse como un líder nato de la misión, que ahora recordaba no tenía ningún capitán, había dicho algo bastante obvio y básico, mientras perezosamente veía el pasar de una amorfa nube

 **Aquí tendremos que pasar mínimo una semana, podríamos buscar donde pondremos nuestro campamento, y asegurarlo, para no tener que estar en contante pendiente de los animales salvajes.**

Antes los vocablos del Nara todos parecieron de acuerdo, pero era como que a su mente no llega el procesamiento de las cosas

Y a parecer de Itachi que se encontraba bastante incomodo, en el círculo que habían formado mirándose unos a otros, todos trataban de dilucidar lo que tan concentrado veía Shikamaru en aquella nube.

En ese incomodo momento a nuestra oji luna se le vino a la mente sus experiencias de reconocimiento de terreno con su equipo a sique propuso una idea

 **-Bueno , dado que pasaremos aquí bastante tiempo, podríamos buscar una cueva, que nos sirviese de refugio, ya que sería bastante practica, ente los cambios de clima, solo franquearíamos la entrada ante cualquier peligro, de animales, ya que no creo hubiese peligro de una emboscada del algún enemigo y si encendiésemos fuego no sería tan vistoso como a la intemperie.**

Y al ver que todos fijaban su atención en ella con un sutil sonrojo, agrego, **Eto es una idea, que pues podríamos considerar.**

 **¡Si! Hay que empezar a buscarla, para acomodarnos antes que se haga de noche,** hablo por primera vez Ten Ten

 **-Hmm, yo podría buscarla con Hyuga san, mientras ustedes piensan en algunas formas de llevar a cabo esta misión de conocernos mejor con éxito** , acoto el Uchiha

Que luego de una inquisidora mirada de Ten Ten, que estrechando los ojos, se debatía entre si el Uchiha quería cooperar, o solo se escapaba, de quebrarse la cabeza con las descabelladas ordenes que mandara el Hokage, se decidió que Hinata con él, buscarían el refugio, mientras ellos planeaban como en una semana se iban a tener confianza como si fueran grandes amigos hermanos, a lo Naruto – Sasuke, que aunque tratasen de matarse cada dos por tres, confiaban ciegamente en el otro.

Y ni que pensar en la presión que les había dado el peliplata, que eran los primero que pondrían en marcha el sistema, los fuertes protectores de los reyes, la red impenetrable el futuro de Konoha, que le dieran, para ella el solo quería ahorrarse el trabajo de cuidar a los Gennin de que no les pasara lo de Sasuke ,Neji Gaara,Obito y otros desdichados, mientras él podía leer tranquilamente su Icha Icha.

000=0===0==0===0==0===0==0===0==0===0==0===00==0000000000=====0=0=00=00000=00===0====00000=000===00000====000000=0=0=000

Cuando empezaron a caminar Hinata Hyuga solo podía ver el gran abanico que descansaba en la espalda de su compañero, Y recordó las palabras que escucho de las empleadas que se encargaban de cuidar a su difunta abuelo, las cuales comentaban, como el símbolo del clan Hyuga transmitía armonía, paz, calma y elegancia, y del clan Uchiha, daba la sensación de fuerza feroz, libertad y pasión.

Cosas en las que estaba de acuerdo, pero había en algo que los dos legendarios clanes tenían en común y era la nobleza de los grandes, porque viendo a ese hombre, solo podía pensar en su entereza como primogénito del clan en las decisiones que tuvo que tomar .

Y ella, una insignificante kunoichi no se sentía nada delante de tal modelo de fortaleza, ella buscaba una reforma, por el bien de su gente de sus hermanos, pero rogaba por tener algo de aquella nobleza y entereza que mostraba el Uchiha

Itachi, a diferencia de ella trataba de recordar o acomodar los recuerdos de la pequeña heredera de los Hyuga, con la mujer que tenía en frente, la cual sospechaba pasaba por un difícil momento, pues el reconocía esa mirada, de sentirse atrapado, pues una decisión puede perjudicar a mucha gente.

Pero el ahora había vuelto a Konoha y estaba más que dispuesto en ayudar a esa niña, ya que, los herederos de clanes deberían apoyarse, o ese sería un buen principio que se podría empezar a implementar

Luego de la búsqueda en la que Itachi encontró la cueva y Hinata reviso su interior con el byakugan, se estableció por fin el campamento

(/()(/)/()()/)/)/)/()/()))))))))))))))))))))(/)/()/)/)/())(/))/)/))))))))/((((((/(/)/()(/)/)/()())

En otro lugar de konoha, en especifico en el territorio de clan Uchiha, se encontraba un pelinegro, quitándose sus ropas ambu, luego de una fastidiosa misión encargada por el Hokage, el cual había mandado a su hermano, cabe destacar única compañía en estos momentos para él en la residencia, ya que, el dobe de Naruto, andaba de aldea en aldea, estipulando tratados de paz. Aunque jamás iba a aceptar en público que lo extrañaba, este siempre lo hacía olvidar de su soledad.

Porque si bien ahora entendía el siempre estaría como su amigo incondicional y Gracias a Dios óbito había revivido a su hermano. el no podía borrar ese vacío que fluctuaba en su corazón.

El no era capaz de encontrar la paz, porque aunque su hermano le hubiese explicado que no tenía la culpa, dentro de su ser prevalecía el sentimiento de ser el ¨Demonio Uchiha¨, que persiguió y mato a su hermano, traiciono su aldea, pensó en destruirla, fue corrompido por la oscuridad y casi se lleva por delante al idiota de Naruto, y si no fuese por Sakura, también hubiese provocado que quedasen sin brazos.

Hablando de Sakura, para su sorpresa esta por fin entendió que él no podría albergar más sentimientos que hermandad hacia ella, y reconstruyeron una buena relación de amistad, donde entrenaban juntos, reconociendo esa fuerza bruta que había desarrollado la peli-rosa, pero esta al igual que Naruto se había ido por un tiempo, ya que, misteriosamente acepto una misión voluntaria con la mano derecha del Raikage.

Lo que lo llevaba a estar solo en su cocina tratando de preparar algo de comer, mientras en su cabeza se repetía lo que Kakashi le había revelado, como el secreto de su vida

Flash back

 **-Hmp…no tengo ganas de hablar, en carpeta esta el reporte de la estúpida misión, Kakashi**

 **\- Por ser mi alumno te perdonare la falta de honoríficos ,** comento al descuido el Hokage, con su ojo sonriente, e invito a beber al chico una copa de Sake, que luego de una extensa persuasión acepto.

En aquella conversación, sobre cómo estaba llevando su vida, que lo amargado y huraño, que la vida no se centra en entrenar, que el paso por esa etapa cuando murió Rin y supuestamente el dobe de Obito .

Lo único que le quedo dando vueltas fue lo próximo que dijo Kakashi.

 **-Para llenar ese vacío que nos corroe, algunos encontramos la luz en medio de la oscuridad, en los amigos, otros en la familia, el sacrificio, y otros tantos en una dulce niña.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Pero el era Sasuke Uchiha, podía vivir perfectamente, lidiando con el mentado vacío. Concluyo mientras iba camino al centro comercial de Konoha, al descubrir que no quedaba nada en la cocina, mientras chocaba con el idiota de Neji Hyuga, con el cual se fulminaban con la mirada, mientras el pomposo Hyuga era arrastrado ridículamente, por una entusiasmada niña de su clan, que el calculaba tendría unos catorce años.  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
Espero sus comentarios

* * *

Aparte :

Para los que les guste Inuyasha, estoy haciendo un fanfinc del anime, les dejo abierta la invitación por si se animan a leerlo.

¿ Lo inesperado Seshomaru a sido domado?

En plena pelea con Naraku, nuestros personajes son ayudados por el difunto Inutaisho en un momento crucial, el cual los une para pelar juntos, pero antes todos sabrán quien es el misterioso personaje que en visitas clandestinas le entregas preciados fragmentos de la perla a la miko fu-turista. se podrá ver también a un orgulloso yuokai caer antes sus instintos de territorialidad.


	3. ¿Código de honor de clanes?

**Voluntad de fuego **

¡ Hola!...aquí otro capítulo lamento la tardanza, a mi favor solo les diré que en el liceo las últimas semanas me han estado matando, ya que, estoy en cuarto este año saldré antes de lo normal de clases, asique el semestre se está volviendo algo pesado

Peroooo saliendo de eso espero les guste el capitulo, y esperen el próximo, ya que, en ese, se entrara de lleno al desarrollo de la historia ¡!

Además quiero Agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia

 **En especial a:**

 **Yuli 2401, chise y patohf.. Que me han dejado un preciado comentario .**

 **Capitulo tres: Código de honor de clanes**

Ya llevamos alrededor de cuatro días en el bosque de la muerte y la verdad es que avances exuberantes no hemos tenido, como era de esperarse, esto es realmente problemático, ya que, en unos días me quede de juntar con Temari

Pero quizás sea más problemático exponer aquel Jutzu, lo único seguro es que, no lograremos la misión, quizás, ni en un mes, si tomamos los caminos tradicionales.

Era de noche mientras el chico Nara pensaba, mirando el techo de la cueva encontrada por Itachi y Hinata, que vale decir sorprendentemente eran los que más se entendían entre si .

Luego de haberse puesto en práctica la idea de Tenten y Shikamaru

Flash back:

Lego de acomodarse todos en la cueva y preparar la cena, empezaron por presentarse de forma formal

La primera en iniciar fue Tenten, que se percato que, de Itachi si no preguntaban no saciarán nada, Hinata no empezaría, lo más seguro por vergüenza y Shikamaru por flojera.

 **Mi nombre es Tenten Ama, especialista en armas y sellados, creo importante mencionar que pertenecí y siempre perteneceré en mi corazón, al equipo de Maito Gai, y aunque no use expandes verdes y añore la llama de la juventud, nunca me rindo y soy partidaria del es fuerzo ya que entreno para ser cada día mejor que el anterior, como kunoichi me encanta el servir a mi aldea y mis expectativas para esta misión son cumplirla con el máximo éxito, aunque creo que Hokaga sama se ha pasado con esta, mientras el lee Icha Icha**

Ante lo último todos esbozaron una sonrisa y Shikamaru se ofreció segundo.

 **Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, me gustan las nubes, vengo del equipo Asuma, Asuma es un modelo para mí, no me gusta meterme en peleas innecesarias y cuando lo tengo que hacer es preferible un buen plan, pues hacer uno es problemático pero fallar es fastidioso, no me gusta arriesgar a mis seres queridos, aunque soy consciente que a veces es necesario sacrificar piezas, para proteger al rey, como último recurso, mi expectativas para la misión es que tengamos éxito aunque lo veo problemático.**

Luego de algunos minutos de mutismo, Hinata algo nerviosa decidió era su turno, ya que, el Uchiha no tenía, ni pinta de abrir la boca.

 **Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, provengo del equipo Kurenai, especialista en rastreo y reconocimiento, no me gusta la lucha innecesaria, pero cuando algo preciado está en peligro, no lo pienso dos veces antes de luchar, no retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi nindo ninja, por lo que tengo la certeza de llevar esta misión con éxito, por el futuro de la aldea y además he dado mi palabra de proteger a mi familia, aunque eso me lleve a la muerte, porque mi destino es asegurar a mis hermanos, y cae destacar que si cae un pilar de Konoha (vendría siendo su clan) esta perdería su equilibrio y a la vez esta es pilar en el mundo ninja. En fin,** termino al percatarse de que había dicho más de la pensado **.Lo importante de mi, es que, sigo la voluntad de fuego, no retrocedo a mi palabra, y como primogénita de mi casa llevo grabado en mi corazón el … Código de honor de clanes,** termino al unisonó con Itachi, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente **.**

En ese momento algo fuera de foco Tenten y shikamaru, pensaban a que se referían esos dos, pero no encontraron respuestas en sus cabezas y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Itachi.

 **Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, no tuve equipo gennin, porque en medio de la guerra no se me dio la posibilidad, pero compartí muchas veces misiones con mi primo Shisui , quien me enseño grandes cosas tales como la voluntad de fuego, el que como todos los Uchiha excepto mi hermano murió. Para mí el futuro de mi aldea es prioridad, y también llevo tatuado en mi corazón el código de clanes. Creo el resto de mi historia es bien sabida y no quiero recordar.**

 **Fin del flash back**

Luego de esa charla Itachi y Hinata, habían hablado de muchas cosas entre ellas, como encontraron el código de clanes y porque decidieron usarlo.

En esa charla descubrieron que los dos lo habían encontrado en los templos de sus respetivos clanes. Como si este los estuviese esperando, por alguna extraña razón.

Hinata, lo empezó a seguir porque lo considera mucho más noble que los estatutos creados por los ansíanos del clan. E itachi, porque pensaba que los estatutos de su clan eran egocéntricos y no velaban por la aldea

Y ahora mientras custodiaban la entrada se encontraban en una de esas charlas

 **\- Itachi san, yo quiero reformar las normas de mi clan**

 **\- lo supuse Hinata San y creo que lo lograra**

 **\- Solo Hinata porfavor**

 **\- Entonces solo Itachi,** dijo a la ligera el shinobi

 **\- Esta bien si con eso logro que no me llame con sufijo, Itachi tengo miedo de que mucha gente salga herida, por mi idea de cambiar al clan**

 **\- Hmp..Ese pensamiento siempre te perseguirá, pero debes pensar en el sufrimiento que acarreara no hacer nada**

 **\- Tienes Razón, pero necesito ser más fuerte si quiero que esto resulte.**

 **\- Ya eres fuerte y eso me consta, te vi en la guerra**

 **\- Pero no es suficiente**

Luego de eso Hinata se quedo pensando un momento hasta se convenció de pedirle a ese hombre lo que hace tiempo rondaba su cabeza y viéndole mirar la luna. Se inclino ante él y le dijo **Itachi, entréname estos dos meses que faltan para tomar a los grupos gennin ¡ Onegai!**

El chico algo sorprendido luego de meditar unos minutos le respondió: **No hay nada que te pueda enseñar y tu no sepas Hinata, pero si te puedo ayudar, recuerda que en el código de honor de clanes se habla del apoyo entre los lideres y primogénitos.**

 **Hanabi, ayúdame a proteger a mi hermana**

 **Ayudame a hacer vivir a Sasuke**

 **¿Eeh?** Hinata en estado de shock, reacciono luego de un rato , preguntándole a Itachi como hacer eso, el le respondió que no hablaba enserio, y que como clan Uchiha él y su hermano le darían respaldo cuando lo necesitase

Hinata algo escéptica de que el menor estuviese de acuerdo con ello, acepto la ayuda, aun sabiendo que quizás complicara más las cosas

) )

* * *

Al séptimo día, ya se había formado una pequeña amistad entre los cuatro, e Itachi y Hinata fortalecían cada vez más sus lazos

Pero al anochecer llego al refugio un ambu, y les comunico que Neji Hyuga exigía se le comunicase a la heredera de los Hyuga, que él tendría que salir urgente a una misión impuesta por su clan.

A lo que la mayoría pudo ver la sorpresa y el tinte de desesperación que se apodero de la oji plata.

 _Pensamientos Hinata_

 _No puede ser el consejo de ancianos debe estar planeando atacar a Hanabi, por eso aleja a Neji Nissan ._

 _Fin pensamientos Hinata_

 **Hinata quieres volver, verdad**? Pregunto Shikamaru

La chica algo confundida le confirmo al Nara su pregunta, y para sorpresa de ella este tenía una solución que radicaba en un Jutzu prohibido.

El cual los cuatro aceptaron, por lo cual Hinata se prometió agradecerles eternamente ya que, con este, todos sabían lo que sentía el otro, por lo cual Tenten se ofreció a guardar todo con Shikamaru, mientras ella se iba velozmente con Itachi a la mansión Hyuga

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya no podía más con los nervios cuando divisamos las casas de la población de Konoha, de solo pensar que mi hermana fue sellada o eliminada por esos viejos rastreros hacia que todo mi estomago se retorciera en mi interior.

Por lo cual no me di cuenta cuando frente a nosotros apareció Sasuke Uchiha, con cara de pocos amigos, hasta que Itachi sujetándome del brazo me indico que tendría que ir a reportar la misión pero que quería que su hermano me acompañase.

Fue ay cuando levante mi rostro y pude ver el estoico semblante del que alguna vez fue mi compañero de academia, y aunque sé que no era el momento empecé a recordar su actitud en esta y lo molesto y agresivo que se mostraba cuando se le acercaban u obligaban a algo.

Por lo que rápidamente me trate de excusar haciendo alusión a que realmente no necesitaba ser escoltada a mi casa y el tendría cosas que hacer

Pero el líder del pequeño clan Uchiha, me corto en seco haciendo a lución a que yo había aceptado regirnos por el código de honor de clanes, y que al negarme le ofendería

A lo que solo tuve que asentir y seguir mi apresurada marcha con un Sasuke pisándome los talones con una cara entre confusión, duda, escepticismo y ¿enojo?

 _ **Continuara …..**_

 **Nota autora:  
En los próximos capítulos se sabrá en detalle el Jutzu , que realizaron Teten, Shikamaru, Itachi y Hinata :::::::::::::::**

 **Aaahhhh que intriga¿ por que estará enojado Sasuke? Jejejejeje…. Pronto lo sabrán**

 **Espero sus comentarios ¡! … no se olviden de dejarlos**


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa! Kyaa se que me he demorado mucho en actualizar y de hecho tenía pensado hacerlo en diciembre, porque me quería concentrar en la Psu, que daré pronto

pero quedando tan poco tiempo estoy algo nerviosa y la escritura me quita el estrés, por lo cual igual he escrito un poco y decidí subirlo, ya que, esta listo

espero poder seguir con la historia después de terminar con la Psu y el proceso de inscribirme en la Universidad si quedo.

les pido que tengan paciencia y no abandonen la historia

también quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerla

y de manera especial a los que me han dejado un comentario

 **Yuli 2401** , espero que tus dudas se resuelvan a medidas que la historia continué y tratare de hacer los capítulosmás largos próximamente :D

 **Sara- ttebane,** espero que el capitulo te guste y te confienzo que a mi las partes que más me gustan de la historia son cuando Hinata muestra su lado valiente por los que ama

Chise,si profundizare en el codigo de honor de clanes y quizás traiga más de una sorpresa

 **Guest 1 :** la verdad no lo se con certeza, pero sera uno de los dos

 **Guest 2:** jejejeje , quién sabe alomejor se vean algunas confuciones, pero trío, trío quizás no

 **por último espero que todavía sigan la historia y me dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les párese, ya que se que como cannon es mas común ver el Naruhina, pero la verdad a mi no me gusta tanto ya que casi en la mayoría se describe a Hinta como un personaje devil que ruega por el amor del rubio y pienso que se le puede sacar más provecho al personaje que eso ... Ojo no quiero decir que no me guste el Naruhina pues hay historias muy buenas que me han encantado, donde de verdad de describe como este se enamora de la peli azul...**

 **Voluntad de fuego**

 **Capitulo 4**

Hinata, ignorando la intensa mirada de su acompañante, emprendió una apresurada marcha al distrito de su clan

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente mientras aceleraba su paso, ella no podía permitirse llegar un minuto tarde, pues eso podría costar que los sátrapas viejos le hicieran algo a su hermanita y eso Hinata Hyuga no se lo perdonaría nunca, pues, prometió a su madre cuidarla y a demás la pequeña junto a su nissan, eran su vida y sustento para seguir en el tiránico clan

Por otro lado el azabache algo mosqueado por tres razones, se concentraba en analizar a la joven, que cabe decir tenía una expresión de desesperación mientras corría como loca, con piernas temblorosas.

_::::::::_::::_:::_:::_

Ya llegábamos a la mansión cuando vi en la entrada a mi hermana que estaba siendo tomada del brazo por una anciana tradicionalista del consejo. Y sin pensármelo me abalance sobre ellas protegiendo a Hanabi en mis brazos, la anciana mirándome con reproche, me comunico que el líder de la rama secundaria (mi primo) se acababa de ir a una misión, y mi hermana menor se negaba a entrar a legando que esperaba mi regreso, puesto que yo se lo había prometido

Harika, me reprocho haber terminado esa misión en tan poco tiempo, solo por una tonta promesa, ya que, de seguro la hice de forma descuidada, cosa que era cierta.

Pero la nueva Hinata no se amedrentaría por esa anciana, a sique, muy altanera le conteste que mi juventud me permitía apresurarme sin riesgos añadidos

Luego de eso la anciana se retiro, murmurando que algún día le pagaría mi altanería, tiempo después quizás lamentaría no darle peso a esas palabras

_::_::_::_

Itachi me tendrá que escuchar, o mejor a un la hyuga.

Desde que la vi en la entrada con Itachi no me gusto como mi nissan lucia tan pendiente de ella y el mal sabor se acrecentó al estar más cerca, primero con eso del código, pues era algo que antes había escuchado y me tenía realmente intrigado , ya que, cuando Itachi fue revivido con el edo tensai y me mostro ciertas cosas entre ellas resaltaba, el suceso de que cuando pequeño en el templo encontró un libro que tenía como título, ¨ _ **código de honor de clanes**_ ¨ y lo impulso a hacer todo lo que hizo , y resulta que la Hyuga tenía algo que ver con el dichoso código, no conocido por ningún otro clan o persona según había investigado. Y más intrigado estaba con esa chispas en los ojos de Itachi que hace tanto no veía, esa que reflejaban reales ganas de vivir. Y por ultimo esa chica me había ignorado completamente a mi Sasuke Uchiha. Porque aunque no lo asimilare, para Sasuke, su ego se vio sorprendentemente lastimado, al ver como la chica luego de armar un alboroto con una anciana en la entrada, ingresaba al complejo olvidándose totalmente de él, como si el hubiese sido un mero llavero acompañándola en su camino.

Y eso fue lo que lo impulso a escabullirse en el complejo Hyuga, con todo el profesionalismo que podía desplegar el Sannin sucesor de Orochimaru Renegado rango S y actualmente capitán de un escuadrón ambu .hasta que dio con el chakra de la peli azul.

_:_:::::::::_

Hinata dio un respingo al sentir como el viento de un susurro se colaba un su oído izquierdo y perdió algo de compostura cuando proceso lo que estaba sucediendo

 **Nadie te enseño modales Hime Hyuga,** se escucho con notable ironía

 **¡Uchiha San!, yo realmente lo lamento**

Sasuke quizás sin saberlo tentado por la notable vergüenza que estaba invadiendo a la joven al percatarse de sus poco decorosos actos para con él, quiso jugar, preguntándole

 **¿ y Crees que con eso bastara?**

Pero no conto que saliendo del baño una niña, que reconoció como la que arrastraba por konoha al orgulloso genio Hyuga, le contestara

 **Bueno, viniendo de un tipo que se escabulles en la habitación de mi hermana, a estas horas de la noche, yo creo que si ,** dijo seriamente con una ceja alzada

Hinata al percatarse de la cercanía que el chico tuvo que utilizar para susurrarle y sorprenderla en el proceso, era muy corta y reconociendo el brillo en los ojos de su hermana, esta podría imaginar cualquier disparate, asique se alego raudamente de él, ante la mirada escrutiñadora del oji ónix .

 **Bueno contando con Neji chibi, iré al grano ¿que es el código de honor de clanes? ,** pregunto bastante serió el peli negro, pero la respuesta que recibió lo descoloco un poco

 **Uchiha san, usted debería confiar en su hermano y preguntárselo a él y no a mi**

Ya llevaba un tiempo esperando y Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo cual se encontraba muy preocupado, ya que, sin quererlo en pocos días le había tomado bastante cariño a Hinata Hyuga .

Y así era Itachi sin proponérselo en la chica se vio proyectado en su juventud, sobre todo en el ferviente deseo de esta en proteger a sus seres amados, pues él en un principio quiso salvar a todo su clan, pero cuando la aldea se vio amenazada, tuvo que priorizar. Y eso era exactamente lo que no quería que le pasase a la chica, por lo cual se había decidido a ayudarla a como dé lugar, aunque también había que agregar que se sentía bastante emocionado, con lo del código de honor de clanes, no lo podía negar, pues cuando aún no aniquilaba a su clan unos de sus sueños era implementarlo de forma oficial .y que ese sueño volviera a nacer junto con una persona que tenía su misma voluntad de fuego, lo emocionaba en gran parte , pues encontraba motivos para vivir.

 **¿Itachi, que pretendes con esa estúpida mujer?**

 **Ototo, no seas grosero con Hinata, y solo quiero ayudarla**

 **Pues no me metas en tus líos, que no me puedes mandar de niñera de la Hyuga, cuando se te antoje.**

 **Ay tonto hermano menor,** comento en un suspiro mientras le golpeaba la frente con dos dedos, **no te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente de cuidarla**

Luego de estos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque el menor no sabía por qué, luego de las palabras de Itachi, quedo con un amargo sabor de boca.

 **Kyyyaa!.. No lo puedo creer mi hermana , mi tímida, sencilla y conservadora hermana, tiene encuentros clandestinos en su habitación, con nada más ni menos, que Sasuke Uchiha, el sueño de toda Kunoichi del mundo Shinobi, Ninja rango Hokage, rebelde y peligroso**

Gritaba Hanabi, mientras saltaba en la cama, casi mordiendo una almohada, ante la shockeada Hinata, que luego de salir de su trance agradeció, que su habitación tuviese aislante de sonidos, algo necesario para la privacidad en un clan de Ninjas según su padre.

 **Hanabi, tranquilízate de una vez, porfavor.**

 **Primero: Uchiha- san es un chico cualquiera, Segundo es la primera vez que entra a mi dormitorio y tercero solo me acompaño a petición de Itachi**

Pero luego de ver el reaparecer el brillo con más fuerza en los ojos de la menor, confirmo que mencionar a Itachi, no fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, pues su hermana empezó a divagar de nuevo, aunque en el fondo le causaba gracia, ya que Hanabi normalmente era mortalmente seria con todos a excepción de ella y Neji.

Luego de dejarle bien claro que no tenía ninguna relación, con los Uchiha, procedieron a dormir juntas en la pieza de la mayor, Hinata extenuada por la rapidez con la que volvió, se rindió fácilmente a los brazos de Morfeo, pero la peli – castaña seguía divagando en su mente

 _Pensamientos Hanabi_

 _Al irse Neji, supe que algo andaba mal , pues el casi me ordeno esperar a mi hermana, y para que el cuadrado Neji, hiciese eso a la vista de los miembros del clan , que él sabe miran mal ese tipo de cosas al ser el de la rama secundaria, aunque ya no tenga el sello, calcule que tendría que estar pasando algo grave y mis suposiciones se confirmaron cuando luego de su partida los ancianos con sonrisas malévolas trataron de convencerme de entran a la mansión y posterior a mi negación_ dejaron solo a Haruka quien no demoro en prácticamente obligarme a seguirla

 _Ah , en cierta forma es frustrante ver como los ancianos tratan de derribar a mi hermana, porque aunque ella me lo quiera ocultar, no por nada soy considerada una prodigio dentro y fuera del clan, se perfectamente que se está desatando una guerra interna dentro de este , y su principal blanco quizás sea yo o Neji, pues mi hermana nos quiere sobre todas las cosas y eso es bien sabido, lo bueno es que según mis cálculos contamos con el 99% de la rama secundaria, y con la mayoría de la juventud de la rama principal, aunque lamentablemente estos no tienen el poder necesario para hacerle frente a los opositores, asique irremediablemente todo el peso cae sobre Hinata._

 _Pero hoy vi esperanza en sus ojos y confianza en enfrentar a la anciana, una nueva, como si algo la estuviese tranquilizando, a si como un apoyo extra._

 _Pensé que quizás el Uchiha, tuviese algo que ver, pues conozco a mi hermana y sé que no estaba en plan romántico con él, pero me intuición me dice que no será la última vez que los vea juntos, pero el apoyo es el otro Uchiha, lo confirme en sus ojos y el tinte de admiración con el que me hablo de él._

Fin pensamientos Hanabi

_  
espero el capitulo les haya gustado, no se olviden de los comentarios, para saber que les parece y así igual encaminar un poco la historia

ahh antes de despedirme,les quería pedir si tienen alguna historia que me recomienden para leer porfis.


End file.
